This invention relates to a baseball glove and more particularly, to an interior core covering of the baseball glove whose fingerstalls are curved concavely toward a ball catching face.
Generally, the baseball glove is formed by inserting an interior core covering in an exterior covering. As shown in FIG. 8, an interior core covering a of a conventional baseball glove comprises a core covering surface member d consisting of a palm piece b adapted for contact with the palm and five finger pieces c adapted for contact with the corresponding surfaces of the thumb and fingers which extend from the upper edge of the palm piece b, and a back member g consisting of back pieces e larger in width than the finger pieces which are arranged so as to cover from the tips of the finger pieces c to the back of a central portion of the palm piece b of the core covering surface member d. The side edges of the back pieces e are seamed with the side edges of the finger pieces c of the core covering surface member d, and the side edges of some back pieces e are seamed together, whereby a covering body f adapted for insertion of the hand is formed by the core covering surface member d on the surface side and the back member g.
The conventional baseball glove is assembled by inserting the foregoing interior core covering a of the conventional baseball glove in an exterior covering having a covering body structure adapted to accommodate the interior core covering which consists, for each finger, of two back pieces arranged so as to cover the finger back and up to a central portion of the palm back and seamed together to form one seam line along the center line of the finger back.
In the interior core covering a of the conventional baseball glove, however, since a fingerstall h for each finger is formed by the core covering surface member d and one back piece e, the inner space of the fingerstall h is small, the finger is difficult to insert, and the finger inserted suffers a sense of oppression. Further, since the interior core covering a as a whole is flat and hardly curved, the baseball glove assembled by inserting the interior core covering a in the exterior covering is not curved concavely toward the ball catching face; accordingly, force must be applied to curve the glove fingerstalls concavely toward the ball catching face in use, but it is difficult to catch the ball because of slight curvature.
Further, since the exterior covering of the conventional baseball glove has similar drawbacks and includes two back pieces for each finger which are seamed together so as to result in one seam line along the center line of the finger back, the finger back touches the seam line of the exterior covering via the back member of the interior core covering when the glove is put on, resulting in a feeling of physical disorder, this influencing a ball catching action.